


A Birthday Surprise

by profoundfangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birthday Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Susan makes an appearance, also set in present day, but mainly, no cheating or sneaking around, she is supportive of their relationship, so brief mentions of coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: Today is Robert's 55th birthday and Chris has a few surprises for him.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> After three years of hiding under a rock, she comes back with an RPF fic on her favorite actor's birthday? Yes, yes she does. I woke up to this plot bunny, and it wouldn't let go. It's been so long since I've published anything, let alone writing and posting in the same day, that I am a little nervous.
> 
> As we have seen today, Robert posted that their family has lost people to this pandemic and I feel terrible about that. I did write this before we learned that info, and I'm hoping that this fic could put a smile on anyone's face who wants to imagine him happy and cared for instead. If you are uncomfortable with the fics involving the pandemic please know it's briefly mentioned here. And I hope their family is okay. <3
> 
> Of course, this is a work of fiction, so I've taken creative license with these situations. It's a fantasy. I just love them and want everyone to be happy!

Robert was relaxing in his favorite chair, with his second cup of coffee cradled in his hands. He had been awake for just a couple of hours. His family had surprised him by waking him up with a homemade birthday card and balloons, before they all gathered in the dining room for a breakfast of waffles and fruit, and sang him _Happy Birthday_.

Now Susan was on the floor playing with the kids. It was a lazy Saturday, and for a minute Robert could almost forget the issues in the world that were keeping them all inside their home. He knew he should only feel lucky - they had a home and they had each other, which was more than enough - but it was hard to ignore what was going on in the world entirely.

At his feet, Susan tickled Exton under his chin, and his son let out a giggle. It helped to pull Robert out of his thoughts. He smiled at his family, feeling so grateful. They did make things easier. 

Beside him, Robert’s phone chimed. He picked it up, expecting a “Happy Birthday” text from any number of people, but he smiled brightly when he saw who it was from.

_Happy Birthday Rob!  
Dorito 10:45 am_

Susan put a hand on his knee, smiling softly up at him. 

“It’s Evans,” Robert answered her unasked question. 

He moved to put his phone down, and focus on his family for a while, but his phone chimed again while it was still in his hand.

It was from Chris again, but this time it was a photo. 

Of Chris himself, naked in a bathtub. His chest glistened with water, and playful bubbles teasingly covered everything south of his belly button.

_Thought we could take a bath together. To help you relax.  
Dorito 10:47 am_

Robert swallowed dryly at the sight. It was tempting. He looked down at Susan, but she was already looking at him with a knowing smirk.

“He texted me last night. I’m on board with this,” she said, “Go. Relax. Have fun.” She winked at her husband and squeezed his knee, before turning back to the kids and their game.

Robert stood up and made his way to their master bedroom. He dialed Chris as he went and it only rang once before he picked up.

“Oh, I’m glad you called,” Chris said, “Now I can put my phone on speaker and leave my hands free for other things.”

“Isn’t it a little dangerous to have your phone near water?”

“It’s in a waterproof case. And, besides, it’s for a good cause. It’s not everyday your boyfriend turns fifty-five.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Robert grumbled. He was happy with where he was in life, of course, but like most people he didn’t enjoy thinking about how old he was getting. 

“Fifty-five, and even sexier than you were at thirty-five,” Chris purred. 

Robert felt his cheeks flush slightly. “You didn’t even know me when I was thirty-five.”

“Isn’t that a shame,” Chris replied, always prepared to keep Robert on his toes, “Besides, I’ve seen photos. I can have an opinion.”

“Have you been googling me again Evans?” Robert teased.

“Only when I need inspiration to google myself,” Chris teased right back, and Robert could hear that he was grinning, pleased with his joke.

“It’s not even 2 o’clock in Boston, have you been drinking already?”

“No,” Chris chuckled, “I’m just happy whenever I get to talk to you.”

Robert felt a little giddy at that declaration, an easy smile on this face. They had been secretly dating for a few years now. They had been friends, and attracted to each other, for much longer of course - but neither one had wanted to make the first move and ruin their friendship.

They really had Susan to thank for getting them together. During the press tour for _Civil War_ , Robert had called her almost every night to let her know how the tour was going. After hearing him talk for weeks about how great Chris was, and how much fun they were having together, one night she had finally asked him when he was going to tell Chris how he felt about him.

Susan had always known that Robert had a big heart, and that he loved all of his co-stars. She understood there was a special connection to the Marvel cast, knowing they would be in each other's lives for several years throughout all of the films. But even she could see that what Robert felt for Chris was more than just a passing interest in a colleague. Susan had accepted Chris as part of their relationship. Robert had been thrilled that Chris returned his feelings, and was okay having Robert to himself only part of the time. It was an unconventional situation, but it worked for them. Robert really felt like the luckiest person in the world - getting to have two wonderful people who loved him and cared for him.

Robert stepped into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. “So is this what you had planned? Calling me naked from the bathtub and sending me dirty pictures.”

“I had more planned than that. I was hoping you would join me. Fill up your bathtub too, and we can relax together.”

“Mmmm, a very complex plan, I apologize,” Robert said, teasing Chris.

“It’s step one of a whole plan. Unless you think it’s a dumb idea.”

But Robert was already walking into his bathroom. He didn’t have the heart to turn down Chris, especially knowing the guy was a little bit fragile on the inside. Plus, he was thoughtful and knew what Robert liked, so he was sure he would enjoy whatever Chris had planned.

“No, baby, it’s not a dumb idea. I -,” Robert’s thoughts derailed as he stepped into the room. There was a large basket on the edge of the tub, filled with bath salts, bubbles, assorted loofahs, and a maroon, satin, robe.

“You did all this?” Robert asked, knowing Chris would understand what he meant.

“I ordered a few things. Susan made sure it was where it needed to be. We both wanted you to have a nice day.”

“Babe, that’s so sweet. Thank you.”

“Now, hurry up and join me, or I’m gonna get all wrinkly waiting for you.”

***

Moments later, Robert was soaking in a warm bath full of bubbles, that smelled like sandalwood. The temperature did feel great on his muscles, and he let out an appreciative sigh. He heard Chris chuckle softly. His phone sat a safe distance away, on the bathroom vanity, on speakerphone. Occasionally he could hear Chris splashing around on his end. 

“You know this is great, but I wish I could see you,” Robert said.

“Patience. Step one, remember?” 

Robert nodded until he remembered that Chris couldn’t see him. “It’s a good plan. Great plan. I do feel more relaxed.”

“Good. You deserve it. I wish I could be there in person.”

Robert felt a small pang of disappointment. So much for celebrating with a big party, like he and Susan had talked about. He bet he could have talked Chris into wearing a suit - the man looked devastating in blue - and then Robert could have unwrapped him like a present at the end of the night.

But Chris didn’t give him a chance to wallow in what might have been. He kept on talking, painting an irresistible picture for Robert.

“If I was there, I would be sitting behind you in the tub. Letting you lean back against me, so I could massage your neck and shoulders. Get you nice and relaxed with my hands … before they went to other places.”

“Oh?” Robert felt his pulse quicken. So it was going to be that kind of phone call. He could get on board with that.

“Mmmm hmmm. I’d run my hands down your chest, and all over your thighs, then finally get my hands on that excellent dick of yours.”

“I could be into that,” Robert tried to play it off as casual, but he could feel his cock getting half-hard in the warm water. The breathless, needy way Chris was talking was very effective.

“But since you’re not here to play with, I guess I’ll just have to play with myself.”

Robert started stroking his cock, sure that was what Chris was doing as well.

“You stroking yourself for me, big guy?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” Chris replied, letting his voice drop lower as he said, “I’ve got two fingers in now, and almost ready for a third.”

“Shit,” Robert swore, surprised at the twist that had taken, “Now I really wish I could see that.”

“We’ll get there babe. That’s Step Two.”

Robert swore again and Chris chuckled softly. 

“Just a few more minutes,” he promised.

***  
A few minutes had been torture. 

Robert’s imagination kept (helpfully) supplying him with images of Chris, wet and covered in soap bubbles, arching against the back of his tub with three fingers stuffed inside himself. It wasn’t often that Chris wanted to bottom, but when he did he got so needy about it. 

Like after the London premiere of _Infinity War_ when Chris had waited until they were alone in the hotel elevator to whisper in Robert’s ear that he wanted to be fucked that night. It had been a race to see who could get naked first once they made it to Robert’s room. Robert had lost by a few moments - stupid cuff links - but was treated to the sight of a naked Chris kneeling on the bed, spreading himself open, and looking at Robert with his pleading blue eyes, so he couldn’t really consider it a loss. Robert's knees had nearly given out at the sight. He had given Chris two orgasms that night, before having one of the best orgasms of his life, pushing into that tight heat.

Robert couldn’t wait to see where this time took them.

They had both gotten out of their baths and Robert toweled off quickly then wrapped himself up in his new silky robe, loving the way the fabric slid against his damp skin like a caress. He picked up his phone off the counter, pressing it to his ear, and walked into the adjoined bedroom.

“Your laptop should already be booted up beside your bed,” Chris prompted him, “All you have to do is open it and accept my call.”

“You really did plan this all out.”

“Anything for my guy,” and it made Robert’s heart flutter to hear the slight possessiveness and devotion in that statement. 

Robert flicked open his laptop and just a moment later he was getting a video call notification from Chris. He answered quickly.

“There’s my birthday guy,” Chris grinned at him. 

Chris was holding his laptop at about chest height, which was never a bad sight. Those broad shoulders always made Robert feel a little weak in the knees. And he was letting his beard grow out, which was a look that Robert adored on him. 

He was also still holding his cellphone with his other hand, like a dork, an adorable dork who Robert couldn’t help but love a little bit more whenever he did things like this.

“Think we can hang up the phones now.”

“Good plan,” Chris winked, “I’m ready to give you a show like I promised.”

Chris set the laptop down on his bed, and turned around to get supplies out of his bedside drawer, giving Robert a look at his excellent behind. Which was distracting enough that he didn’t notice what it was Chris slid behind his pillow.

He climbed onto the bed, and stretched out, fully on display. Chris had positioned the laptop near his thighs, angled toward his face, so Robert could see everything from the tops of his thighs up. Chris was propped up on several pillows, and Robert ran his gaze down that lovely chest and abs, to the hard cock between his legs. He licked his lips at the sight.

Chris wasn’t quite in Captain America shape anymore, but Robert still thought he had a ridiculously attractive body. Of course, it didn’t hurt that Robert was also in love with the man underneath that gorgeous exterior.

Sometimes Robert wondered how Chris could be attracted to him, with their age difference, and all the complications that came with dating someone who was already married. Chris could have his pick of anyone in Hollywood - in front of, or behind the camera. Why did he want Robert?

“I can hear you thinking, you know,” Chris said, pulling Robert out of his thoughts. But he didn’t let the mood turn serious. He was slowly running his hands down this chest, one hand stopping to pinch at a nipple and the other teasing the inside of his thigh. “Want to pick up where we left off?”

Chris didn’t wait for an answer, his left hand sliding behind his ass to play with himself in front of the camera. His right hand kept teasing along his inner thigh and balls. His left arm kept up a steady pace and Chris moaned when he must have found a spot that felt good. He looked directly into the camera.

“Gonna join me?”

Robert scrambled to throw off his robe and jump onto the bed. He tried to position his laptop like Chris had so they could both get a full view of the other.

“That bath did the trick for me,” Chris moaned softly, the hand behind him was still moving, and he started to slowly stroke his dick. “I’m loose. Ready to be filled.”

Robert started stroking himself slowly, wanting this to last. “I would fill you up, baby. Fill you up so good.”

“I know you would - fuck, yes - you always do.” 

Chris was stroking himself firmly now, and Robert tried to match his pace. He greedily watched the screen to try to catch all the different looks of pleasure on Chris’ handsome face. Like when he bit his lip hard, it meant he had brushed against his prostate. Or when he panted heavily, he was trying to stop himself from coming too suddenly.

“Since you’re not here, I had to improvise.”

Chris’ left hand withdrew from his hole, and he reached behind his pillow to pull out an impressively sized dildo. 

“Oh my god,” Robert breathed, gripping himself tightly so he didn’t go off. Chris was in the same boat - right hand wrapped firmly around the base of his dick.

“You wanna see me take this?”

Robert could only nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. 

Chris gently let go of himself and reached over for some lube. As he prepped the dildo, he spread his legs, bent at the knees, so Robert had view of all of him on the screen. Chris was stretched and open from fingering himself in the tub. He was gorgeous like this. 

He started to ease the toy in slowly, almost teasing himself - and Robert - with it. The only sounds in the room were both of them breathing heavily. And Chris moaning low when the dildo breached his hole. His body opened easily and the toy slid in all the way to the base, and Robert thought Chris was moaning again, before he realized it was him.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he breathed.

Chris slid the toy out and in again, slowly. Once. Twice. The third time he pressed it in the barest inch further, grinding it against his insides as his hips arched up searching for friction on his forgotten dick.

“Wish I could touch you.”

“Me too, baby. Wish this was you,” Chris panted, looking into the camera as he thrust the toy in deep.

“Touch yourself for me,” Robert growled, his voice coming out heavier than he had anticipated. His own cock throbbed between his legs. He took himself in hand, gripping just a little tight like he enjoyed when he was worked up. “I’m getting close.”

Chris complied with a groan, stroking his own cock hard and steady as he continued to pump the toy in and out. Robert was right there with him, and he could feel the pressure building inside of him. 

He heard Chris’ breathing getting faster, watched as the speed of his strokes increased. Then he withdrew the dildo almost fully, pulling it to one side to show off his stretched out hole, and slammed the toy back into himself with a hard thrust. Chris cried out in pleasure, hips lifting off the bed.

That was all it took. Robert came with a groan, shooting come all over his stomach. His toes curled and his body tensed in that moment of pure bliss. He huffed out a breath as he relaxed into the pleasure rolling through him. He gently flicked his thumb over the head of his dick a couple times, shivering in over-stimulation. He knew he was hypersensitive right now, but he couldn’t resist.

He slowly unwrapped his hand from his dick as he tried to catch his breath. He glanced over to see if his robe was nearby so he could wipe his spend off of his stomach. That’s when he locked eyes with the video feed and saw Chris grinning at him.

“That was amazing to watch. I feel like it’s _my_ birthday.”

Robert flushed - a combination of pride and embarrassment. He had come so intensely he had forgotten about their video sex just for a moment. That was probably rude of him.

“Shit babe, I’m sorry. I got so caught up in it. It was great, for me - obviously, but, um, did you? Did you finish? I can talk you through it if you -”

Chris held up a hand, still smiling, to gently interrupt him. “Yeah, baby, I came. You’re so hot to watch when you get lost in your own pleasure. I couldn’t hold back.”

Now that Robert was looking he could see the mess Chris had made on his own hand and stomach, and all the way up his chest. Fuck. Robert was sorry he had missed seeing that. He bit his bottom lip at the sight. Maybe they could do this again sometime and Robert could hold off, and just watch Chris. Chris was smirking at him as if reading his thoughts. 

Yeah - they were definitely going to try this again.

“I’m glad we both had a good time. Thank you for organizing all of this. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

Robert couldn’t help it if he sounded a little sentimental. He was loopy after a fantastic orgasm, and the joy of having such a great boyfriend. But he knew that Chris was (not so) secretly a giant teddy bear, and he liked it when they got a little sappy.

“I feel the same way babe. Love you,” Chris replied.

“Love you too,” Robert smiled at him, and was taken by surprise when a yawn snuck up on him.

“Feeling sleepy?”

“Great sex will do that to a guy. I could fall asleep right now, but I should go see if Susan needs anything from me.”

“It’s your day. I think you’re allowed a short birthday nap. Rest, and if you don’t mind, keep the laptop open? I can wake you up in about twenty minutes so you don’t get groggy from oversleeping.”

“You wanna watch me sleep now? Kinky,” Robert winked, but he yawned again so it didn’t really have any heat behind it. He reached out to pull his laptop a little closer, so at least his junk wasn’t going to be on camera while he slept. He was sure Chris wouldn’t mind exactly, but it made him feel more like they were snuggled together in the afterglow, when the camera angle was just their chests and faces.

“Maybe just a few minutes couldn’t hurt,” he said, as his eyes drooped shut, giving into the warmth of the bath that had sunk into his muscles and the happiness that was covering him like a blanket.

“You’re adorable like this,” whispered Chris.

“I’ll adorable you,” Robert muttered, snuggling down into his pillow.

“Happy birthday, old man.”

“I’ll get you back for that,” Robert tried to sound stern, but he couldn’t keep the joy out of his voice.

“Looking forward to it,” was the last thing Robert heard as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB) and [RiaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRose/pseuds/RiaRose) for their cheer leading and support <3
> 
> Comments appreciated - it's my first time writing for these two, and my first RPF smut, so I hope it was alright.


End file.
